


Death's Ride

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Facets Of Shinigami [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission costs Duo something dear, Wufei finds himself understanding his teammate a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Ride

Wufei chanced a glace behind them as he and Heero ran for the jeep. Heero jumped into the driver's side, Wufei made no protests as he kept watch on the passenger side. The get away jeep Duo had lent them started like a dream, Heero wasted no time hitting the gas pedal sending them from zero to sixty in seconds.

The jeep was out of the curve, and running down the highway, before Wufei had time to catch his breath. Wufei kept vigilance, watching the road behind them, but privately thought their mission seemed to be going exactly as planned.

Wufei glanced to the stars, and only had time to yell a warning, before a helicopter turned its high beams on above - momentary blinding both of them. Wufei grunted his discomfort when he felt the jeep veer off the road by a couple of meters- it seemed even Heero wasn't immune to the sudden blinding light.

Though he did recover faster then Wufei.

Wufei hoped that they'd 'meet their maker' (as Duo would say) when a hail of bullets opened up from the 'copter. He heard Heero grunt as he swerved to avoid the hail of high-powered automatic bullets, aimed at the hood, which might have hit the engine… and may _have,_ or may _not_ have, caused the car to blow up.

Wufei realized that he could do _nothing_ , and Heero (typically) was the only one capable of driving them off-road, so that they might lose their pursuers.

Wufei made him-self as small as possible, neither of them had any way to return fire, and keep from crashing. Wufei had brought his swords, and Heero was driving, and Wufei doubted a handgun would take care of an armored 'copter- they didn't have that much luck.

And if Duo's jeep had ammunition hidden somewhere, he hadn't told them, and they didn't have time to look _while_ they were shot at. Heero, giving Wufei no warning, turned off their headlights, and swerved into the forest.

Wufei cursed as the jeep lurched and bounced under them, going over rocks and fallen logs- and the gods only _knew_ what else. He hoped Heero knew what he was doing.

Moreover, that Duo wouldn't kill them if something important was broken… or scratched. Wufei choked down laughter, here they were under superior fire power, and they might get ambushed any minute- and he was thinking about that braided baka trying to kill _him_ for a change.

Heero hit the brakes, bringing them to a lurching stop- and cutting the engine. Then he and Wufei huddled close to the floor, as the copter's blades slashed the air, as if crying out at the unfairness of their escape.

Wufei didn't know how long the 'copter roared above them, ever searching, and waiting for only a glimpse of them. Nor did he know how Heero had hid the jeep so well, that not even _metal_ glinted up when the high beams went over them, the first few times.

Perhaps, he had Duo to thank- for the Deathscythe pilots obsession with the color black. Whatever saved them that night, Wufei gave them his most sincere, and grateful, thanks. Even as the 'copter's noisy engines and blades left them to refill, or search for them somewhere else.

As dawn's first tentative rays brushed the sky, painting it like a rainbow, Heero drove them out of the forest, and they made their way cautiously to the safe house. Wufei gulped down his fear when he saw Heero tense, as the first one to greet them, was the for once _solemn_ braided-baka. Duo took one look at his jeep and heatedly scowled at the two them.

Quatre and Trowa came out, and although Duo _said_ nothing, both Heero and he silently resolved a way to fix Duo's sour mood.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Duo bushed back his hair with his sleeve, as his hands were covered with oil. Heero's and Wufei's mission yesterday hadn't gone so well, and the two had been forced to make a near suicidal escape. The end result was that Duo's jeep was totaled.

Then again, Duo would probably be a little suicidal too if he was being chased by OZ, who had 'copters _and_ high-powered rapid- fire machine guns. The jeep had been hit incredibly hard by the hail of bullets, dents, and finger wide holes covered the vehicle.

Duo shuddered, and let his forehead rest against the jeeps side. He thanked the God of Death as meaningfully as he could that he'd let Wufei and Heero escape _Him_ for just a little longer. Duo patted the jeep's hood, and got up, heading to the safe house to take a shower.

Away from the jeep, Duo mused to himself that it was a good thing Heero knew how to steer off rode and into the forests, which had been a near miracle. Else… it would have been a real possibility that Wufei and Heero would be either dead… or captured. Neither option appealed to Duo, or his fellow pilots.

As Duo entered the safe house, he noticed Wufei and Heero were gone, and Quatre was on the phone. The ever silent Trowa was in the kitchen, probably cooking something up. Shrugging of his clothes as he headed to the shower, Duo was glad when the hot water helped wash away the oil and grim.

Scrubbing himself till his skin was tinged pink; he managed to get in all _off_ , and reached for the shampoo and conditioner combo, lathering it and rinsing everything off once more. Pulling back the shower curtain, he grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapping it around his waist and heading to his room for clothes.

Duo glanced around his room, finding it _clean_ ; when he knew he hadn't cleaned it. Could it possibly be the work of a forgiveness-seeking Heero and Wufei? Blinking back his surprise, he found clothes _laid out_ for him on his bed. They were the black leather pants, boots, and jacket he had seen in town and wanted but hadn't bothered pointing out.

So _someone_ had noticed…

Duo grabbed a black tank top, which he noticed with a smirk, went rather well with the leather outfit. He sighed at the hair though; he looked like something out of the old Tarzan movies, with his hair down, wet and wild.

So he sat down to brush it out, and braid it, which he usually did in the bathroom… which was why his showers usually took so long. Glancing around his now clean room, he noticed something he hadn't when he first came in- a folded note.

Done with his hair he picked up the note and unfolded it. In a loopy scrawl that was almost _impossible_ to read, it said the following…

_Duo,_

_Sorry about the get away jeep._

_Come around back, got a surprise for you._

_Wufei & Herro_

Duo chuckled and put the note back down, so Heero had probably cleaned his room, since the other pilot _was_ a neat freak. Though Heero couldn't tell _fashion_ from _clashing_ , as his tank top and shorts often showed blatantly.

Wufei likely saw him eye the leather outfit… and now that Duo thought back on it he had seen Wufei shake his head. Duo wondered if Quatre had helped them-probably feeling guilty for not having their promised get away vehicle ready, and having to resort to Duo's jeep.

Shaking his head with the note clutched in his hand, Duo went to see just what the boys had around back. He pushed the screen door open… only to be shocked speechless. Trowa and Quatre stood on either side of him, Heero before _It_ and Wufei behind _It_.

What was _It_? A dream motorcycle- two cylinders and sleek as a cat, black as a panther… and the keys dangling from Wufei's fingers. Duo _knew_ he was drooling…and not just about the bike. A very self-satisfied grin was firmly on the Shenlong pilots face.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that Duo." Quatre murmured teasingly, a pleased smile lighting his features. Duo's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and an honest smile lighted the Deathscyth pilot's features.

"Like it?" Heero asked hesitatingly, as if he needed verbal admission. Duo nodded, chuckling gleefully.

" _Love_ it, Hee-kun, _love_ it!" Duo admitted gleefully, and before the others knew it, Duo was sitting aside the motorcycle with annoyed expression. As Wufei danged the keys above Duo's hands, the braided pilot was sitting down, and pouting at Wufei.

"What do you say to Quatre, Duo?" Trowa asked blandly, though his eyes twinkled with amusement. Quatre was chuckling softly, a hand over his mouth- as if Duo's good mood might end if he saw Quatre laughing.

With a roll of his eyes at Wufei, Duo turned to Quatre, and placing his hands together as if to pray- said in his own rapid fire way the following.

"Thank you! Can you make Wu-man give me the keys now Q?"

This sent Quatre into galls of laughter, which he didn't even attempt to hide. With a shake of his head, Wufei tossed Duo the keys, and Trowa – who had been hiding an as- of- yet unnoticed helmet behind him, patted it firmly onto Duo's head.

Duo gave him a thankful grin, and clicking the helmet in place, he revved the motorcycle up. With a delighted yell he set off down the driveway, braid dancing behind him, as he turned. He came back, an impulsive grin on his face, as he announced his motorcycle's name to his gathered friends.

"I dub thy gift Death's Ride!" Duo laughed as his friends traded glances, and shook their heads in amusement.

"Come back in Duo, Trowa cooked your favorites." Quatre announced with a grin, as he spoke Duo's eyes alighted with joyful enthusiasm. As the five sat down to eat, they thought Duo ate a little slower then usual, perhaps thankful that the jeep had saved his friends for there would never have been a apology for a wrecked jeep if they hadn't lived.


End file.
